writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 99
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is listening to the music... Artist - The Music. Song - Strength in Numbers. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Lego Query. Coleen from Newland asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I suspect that my boyfriend is taking his new job at the Legoland factory a little too seriously. What can I do? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Coleen, I fail to see exactly where the problem lies with regards to your boyfriend's new position at Legoland. Coleen replies - Oh fer god's sake! Just look at him! *Coleen's boyfriend, Noel, getting ready for his shift at the Legoland factory. ---- Henry Winkler, Celebrity Confectionary Archeologist to the Stars! This week Henry has been digging around in the garden of Welsh soul sensation - Ms. Duffy. 'Unkle Munky asks -' What have you found today, Henry? Henry Replies - Heyyyyyy... My name is not 'Fonzy'! I shook that image years ago! I am Henry Winkler, Celebrity Confectionary Archeologist to the Stars! ---- Bungle's Barely News... ---- Hear Today... Kelly from Etwall asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that scientists have now linked smoking to certain forms of deafness ? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Kelly, I can confirm that scientists have indeed discovered a link between smoking and certain forms of deafness. I would recommend, on this occasion, that you refrain from exhaling cigarette smoke through your ears. ---- Public Information with Amy Knitwear. 'Unkle Munky says -' Who the fuc...? What the...? ---- Spelling Bee. Pam from Leeds asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my letter regarding the forthcoming spelling contest? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Pam, I did indeed receive said letter. I can confirm that your application has been mislaid. It would appear to me that said disappearance is more than likely connected to your incorrect spelling of the organisers address. I have contacted the offices at Merthyr Tydfil on your behalf. They were less than complimentary about your 'abilities' and have verified that, by default, you have already lost. I would suggest, on this occasion, that you enter a spelling competition that is closer to home. Pam replies - There isn't one in Leads, Unkle Munky. 'Unkle Munky says -' Oh fer fuck's sake! ---- Munky's made-up Archive (1966). Today's blast from the past depicts a Mr. Ford from Suffolk. Difficulties with a new fangled nuclear reactor had been causing Mr. Ford some major headaches. In this picture he can be seen discussing Munky's advice with regards to said problem... ---- Big Brother Query. James from Darlington asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Do you think that having a disability could actually prove beneficial with regards to winning Big Brother? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear James, I recently put your theory to the test at the 'Sony Ericsson Agony Awards'. Unfortunately my fake blindness curried little sympathy with the judges and I have since been forced to accept an abysmal position of joint eighth. ''That's because you're shit though, Unkle Munky. Incidentally, why do you have your jeans on back-to-front?''' '''Unkle Munky replies -' Ahem. Just get on with your work, Mary! ---- Zipped. ---- The Joke's on Munky. Alan from Yardley Wood asks - What do you call an exploding Munky? 'Unkle Munky says -' Ahem. I don't know, Alan. What do you call an exploding Munky? Alan replies - A Baboom! 'Unkle Munky -' I don't get it? ---- More from Bungle's Barely News... Bungle Bear - Barely News - Playing twister with disgruntled jurors in a field behind a stuffy courtroom. ---- Man on a Hill. ---- Next... Previous... Munky's Memos... Return to Munky Menu...